Unbroken Spirit
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: One shot sequel to After The Rain.


**A month later**

The castaways had been picked up from the island and returned safely back and the Professor and Ginger did make their marriage official at the courthouse. The Press had caught wind of their marriage and they were followed almost everywhere and bombarded the couple with questions and their picture snapped constantly. Ginger was used to it all but the Professor was a bit bewildered. How his wife handled it all with such grace amazed him. She had the press eating out of her hand by telling the story about how it was fate that brought her and him together. They were meant to take that three hour trip. Meant to be stranded on the island and find each other. The one thing the Professor did not like them asking Ginger about was Kincaid. It was still difficult for her to talk about but the starlet handled it like a pro. She told them it was a horrific ordeal and she was glad it was over. She did not give details about Kincaid's death and the fact that her husband was the one who shot him. Ginger did verify that her dear husband had defended her island family. She wouldn't give more than that.

Despite all of that, the Professor was very proud of Ginger. She was starting to put the turmoil behind her and getting to be a little more comfortable being around others. She was still shaky at times, would hold onto him occasionally, but overall, she was handling it. The movie star had been offered a role in a new movie but she had respectively declined .She wanted to wait before she jumped back into filming. The Professor tried to talk her into accepting the role but she was insistent that she was not ready yet. That was the one thing that worried the Professor. He knew how much Ginger loved acting. How she enjoyed performing. Her turning down a movie role was odd.

Little did he know that Ginger actually had her mind on something different. No one, not even the Professor, knew about the novel she had begun writing. She didn't know how it started but once she did, she couldn't stop. Writing made her feel better. It was a way for her to express her emotions and feelings about what happened to her. Her story was about a young movie star whose name was Rachel Fairchild. The young woman was becoming quite famous and getting swept up in all the glamour of the movie industry when something tragic happened. She was raped. Raped by a well respected movie producer.

It was hard for Ginger to write the rape scene but she plowed through knowing she had to do she did, she had begun to feel like a weight had been lifted. The more she wrote the more she felt like she was healing from the pain and hurt. Ginger had a friend who owned a publishing company named Suzanne Winters. She had contacted her about the novel and Suzanne expressed interest and requested to see the finished product as soon as possible. It was just now that Ginger was putting the finishing touches on her story and was quite pleased with how it turned out. Characters in the story were loosely based on her own island family. She felt it was a tribute to them and how they helped her. Rachel's best friend, Kelly Walters, represented Mary Ann. Gilligan was represented by Rachel's younger brother Alex. Mr. and Mrs. Howell were Rachel's' parents who demanded justice for their daughter. The Skipper was the police chief, Ralph Peterson, who was bound and determined to make sure that the movie producer, Colton Remington, was put behind bars for life. And of course there was Rachel's love interest named Michael Lockhart. There was no doubt that he was based on Ginger's beloved Professor.

The Professor walked into their bedroom and noticed Ginger was looking over something. She smiled and quickly stuck it in her desk drawer.

"What was that?" He asked of her. "A movie script?"

Ginger shook her head. "No."

"Then what was it?"

"Nothing."

"Ginger dear, what are you hiding?" He asked.

"I'm not hiding anything….okay I _am_ but you will find out soon. I promise."

The Professor sat on the bed. "Any reason I can't know now?"

Ginger giggled. "I promise. It won't be long. I want to make sure it perfect before I show you. You will be the first to see. I promise you." She got up from her desk and sat next to him on the bed. "I just hope you will like it."

"I love anything you do." He said kissing her lips. "I love you. And I proud of you. How you handled the press…You are amazing."

Ginger giggled. "It's not hard. You just have to learn the right things to say."

The Professor nodded. "I don't know if I will ever get the hang of this."

"You will." Ginger said.

The Professor said nothing as he held his wife. This Hollywood life was all new to him.

He was not used to having cameras flashing in his face or being hounded with questions.

But this was what he signed up for. He was married to Ginger Grant and that now put him in the spotlight. As long as he had Ginger, he knew he could handle it. But there was something else on his mind. He had not discussed it with Ginger yet but felt it was time.

"My love." He said carefully. "I want to ask you something."

"What is it darling?"

"Now that we are married….I was assuming that we would…..that there would be…children."

Ginger smiled. "You want to have children with me?"

"I would love to have a family with you. Don't you want that?"

"I'll be honest. There are a lot of things that I had not thought of before I met you. Children being one of them. But now….that has changed. The more I think of it…the more I am warming to the idea. When that little boy was on the island…I felt something I had never felt. He was so adorable even though he couldn't understand English. I felt so…protective of him. And…well a part of me wished that…he was mine."

"You think you are ready to have a child now?"

Ginger sighed. "Well…I don't know if you are ever _really_ ready. It can happen when you least expect it. I know that I would be a little scared but at the same time, excited to bring a new life into this world."

The Professor gathered her in his arms. "I love you. And I know you would make an excellent mother. You are kind and loving. I couldn't have a better woman to be the mother of my children than you."

Ginger smiled resting her head against him. "I love you too." She said.

They hear the doorbell ring and they wondered who it could be. Ginger got up and headed down the stairs and the Professor followed her. She opened the door to find a woman standing there. A slightly older woman with dark brown hair and blue eyes.  
"Hello." She greeted. "I'm sorry to disturb you but I thought it would be best if I did this in person rather than calling."

The Professor instinctively protectively put his arm around his wife. "Who are you?"

"I'm Lucille Kincaid."

Ginger's green eyes went wide and she looked at her husband before turning back to the strange woman. "Kincaid? You mean…"

Lucille nodded. "Yes. Jonathan was my brother." She explained.

"Brother?" The starlet repeated.

"Yes. He was my younger brother. I…I know all about what he had done to you. The police told me when they had contacted me about his death. I didn't tell anyone I promise you. I wanted you to know that I am very sorry for what he put you through. My parents didn't want to believe it but Jonathan was a very troubled child. He just…there was just something about him that was not right. I fully realized this when our father taught him how to fire a gun and how to hunt. Needless to say he took to it very well. As you know he was an expert marksman. For some reason hunting seemed to come very natural to him. He enjoyed the hunt. Now most people when they hunt deer, it's for food and yes they will sometimes put the deer in their trophy room but mostly they hunt for meat for their families. Well my brother took it to an extreme. I remember being out with him on a hunt and he seemed to take great pleasure in killing the animals. He would just get this menacing looking in his eyes. I had tried to talk to my parents about it but they just did not want to listen." She paused a minute before continuing.

"Until one day…one day Jonathan convinced this kid that he could shoot an apple clean off his head. The boy was standing against a tree with the apple on top of his head. My brother went to aim and that's when my parents stopped him. They told him he was never to point his rifle at anyone. This enraged by brother and..well the next day I came home from school and I found them both shot dead. I could never prove my brother did it but I always suspected. The police did rule it a homicide but they had no leads. Jonathan did a swell job and covering his tracks. No fingers prints no nothing. They never even found the murder weapon which I'm sure was my brother's rifle. I was too scared to say anything for fear he would do something to me. I had tried to get him help but it did no good."

Ginger was stunned at what she heard. "I…Wow..I can't…"

"I broke contact with him for many years until the police contacted me. It seemed my brother despite us not speaking, still listed me in his will in which he left me half a million dollars. I suppose he had no one else as he never married. Anyway when the police told me the news, I knew I had to see you for myself and tell you how sorry I am."

The movie star wiped her tears. "That was very kind of you."

Lucille offered a small smile. "I want you to have the money he left me."

Ginger shook her head. "Oh no I couldn't take that…no you should…"

"Please." She said. "I really don't want it. It doesn't feel right for me to keep it after knowing the pain he caused you. Please let me do this. Let me give you the money. I just feel is some small way it will help to make things better. I know that it can't undo what he had done to you but it's something. Some way to make amends for my brother's actions. Please…take the money."

The Professor spoke. "It's very kind of you to offer us this sum of money. You really don't need to."

"I know but I want to." Lucille said. "Please will you take it?"

Ginger smiled. "All right. If you really want me to have it…I will accept."

"Good." The woman said relieved. She dug into her purse and pulled out the check. "I was hoping you would say yes. I have it right here." She handed it to the movie star.

"Thank you kindly." Ginger said.

"You are welcome. Well I better get going. I just wanted to let you know how sorry I am and I hope is someway this helps you." She turned to leave when the Professor thought of something.

He motioned to Ginger he would be right back. The academic caught up with Lucille. "Miss." He said.

She turned. "Yes?"

"I was wondering…if it's not too much trouble…Could you tell us where your brother is buried?"

"I suppose so but why do you want to know?" She asked.

"I think it will help Ginger." The Professor explained. "She told me that she wished she could have confronted him about what he did to her. She never got that chance. I think that if she went to his grave she could finally say all those things she wished to say."

Lucille nodded. "I understand. Okay I will tell you. We lived in Kentucky. He is buried in Oakridge Cemetery."

"Thank you." The Professor said. "I appreciate this. And thank you for coming here. I think your visit did help my wife. She is still trying to heal from all of this and I think this is a good step."

 **Two Weeks Later (Kentucky)**

Ginger stood at the gravesite on the breezy sunny day. It was quiet. No others around. Just her. All alone. The tombstone just read Jonathan Kincaid. Gave the year of his birth and the year of his death. Nothing more than that. Even his own sister did not have much to say about her departed brother to add. She just stared at the tombstone with no emotion. She wasn't sure what to feel. Finally, she began to speak.

"You have no idea what you had done to me." She began. "You don't know the horror you inflicted upon me. The nightmares I had. And I suspect you wouldn't really care. In your mind, I'm a cheap harlot. Hollywood trash you called me. . You felt I deserved what you did. Told me that I should be used to it."

Ginger paused before continuing on. "You just used my body as if it was your own property. It wasn't. You had no right. You violated me. You humiliated me. You stripped me of my dignity. I had never felt so completely helpless in my life. I had no ability to fight you off. There wasn't anything I could do."

She began to tear up. "And did you bother showing any mercy on me? No! It was all about you wanting to teach me a lesson. Like I was so wrong in doing what I could to save Gilligan who you disgustingly wanted to _hunt_! _Hunt_! You do _not_ hunt human beings. The fact that it was the sickest thing you could do, didn't register your mind. It was all about the so-called thrill of the hunt. Gilligan didn't deserve that. He is not some animal to add to your trophy room. Which I am pretty sure you would have done being as evil as you were. I didn't deserve what you did! I did _not_ deserve to be raped! I did _not_ deserve to be tormented with nightmares! I did not deserve to be so scared and frightened of everything!" She shouted. "That's what you did to me! I couldn't trust my own island family! The only one I felt I could trust was my Professor, my darling Roy. Yes MY DARLING ROY. The one you so callously said I was making eyes at. Well now he is my _husband._ He loves me. He cares about me. He was there for me through this entire ordeal. Never let me suffer alone. I would run to him, I was clinging to him like a helpless little girl and he…he was there for me, helping me through it. Telling me that I _was_ strong and that I _could_ face anything. I couldn't have made it through without him. He loves me so much I don't know what I would ever do without him. He's a wonderful man. One that you could never have been."

Ginger took a breath and went on. "As for the others, they were incredible. Mary Ann, Mrs. Howell, Gilligan…all of them. The Skipper, Mr. Howell. They all love me. They all helped me. They are my family. I love them very much. You tried to destroy me. My family wouldn't allow you to do that. They stuck by me and helped bring me back to the living. I wanted to hide. They wouldn't let me hide. They helped me face it all. And I have. I have faced it. I have faced what you had done to me and how you tried to destroy me. I'm making it through. Sometimes it's hard for me to be around people but I do it. I know that I can handle it. The people I surround myself with care about me. They will do anything for me and will not let me cower to my fear."

The starlet took another pause and then continued. "In a way, I feel sorry for you. You obviously never had that I your life. Your own sister didn't want to have anything to do with you. You killed your own parents. Yes I know all about it. Maybe it couldn't be proven but there is no question in my mind you pulled the trigger. For some reason you are incapable of normal human feelings. That however is no excuse for what you did to me and what you tried to do to Gilligan. You could have led a good life. Found people who love you but you chose not to. Now here you are. No funeral. No love ones to remember you. Nothing. I would say it is what you deserve but it's not. No one deserves that but you chose it. I'm just grateful knowing that you can't hurt me anymore. You can't hurt anyone anymore. I stopped you from causing pain to another woman. Now I need to move on with my life. I need to put this all behind me. And I intend to do so. As hard as this is and as painful as it is, I have to do this. It's the only way I'm going to have any peace. I want you to know that I…forgive you. I forgive you of what you did. I need to forgive you. I can't hold this in me for the rest of my life. I know it probably means nothing to you but I need to be able to forgive you and I do. I can now move on and put all this behind me. I can finally be free. Good Bye Kincaid." With that, Ginger left the gravesite feeling like a yoke was removed from her neck. She was no longer carrying around the bitterness and resentment. The fear and anger. It was gone. Ginger went to her car and drove away from the graveyard never to return it again.

 **Three days later**

Suzanne smiled reading over the finished novel titled Through The Fire "Ginger, this is amazing. Really powerful…" She said looking up. "I had no idea you could write so well."

"You really think it's good?"

"This is a masterpiece! Ginger, you are an incredible writer. You know this could be made into a movie it's so good."

"Thank you." smiled Ginger.

"I want you to meet with Jane Cartwell, she is one of our editors. Have her take a look at this. I doubt she will want to make any changes but just let her look at it anyway. After that, we are going to get this published as soon as possible."

"Really?"

"Yes really. Ginger you are an amazing actress. I had no idea you were an equally amazing writer. I cannot wait for the world to read this."

Ginger stood up. "Thank you so much Suzanne. I appreciate it."

"You are welcome." The publisher smiled brushing back her light brown hair.

Ginger turned and walked out of the office. Suzanne loved her novel.

She wanted it published! How she could not wait to tell Roy! She finally told him that she was writing a novel but had not let him read it yet. She was going to make sure he got the very first copy. And of course send one to Mary Ann. And the Howells. And Skipper and Gilligan.

Ginger got into her car and drove to the university where her husband was working. She got out of the car and walked inside finding his office. Opening the door, she sauntered in smiling at him.

He looked up. "Ginger. Get that look out your eyes." He remarked.

The actress grinned. "What look?" She asked innocently.

"You know exactly what look." He said standing up. "You are aware that Gretchen is right outside the door."

Her fingers played with the buttons on his shirt. "I know…." She replied in a breathless voice.

He took her hand in his. "Control yourself." He said kissing her fingertips.

"No." Ginger replied her eyes sparkling.

"Try." He said letting go of her hands. "How did it go with Suzanne?" He asked to change the subject.

"Oh she loved my novel." Ginger replied. "She thinks it could be made into a movie."

"That's great." The Professor smiled. "When can I finally read it?"

Ginger laughed. "When it is published. I am going to meet with an editor and then Suzanne is going to have it published as soon as possible. I promise you will get the first copy."

"I cannot wait." He said.

Ginger grinned and pushed a bunch of papers off his desk sitting on top of it.

The Professor shook his head at her. "I told you to get that look out of your eyes."

"I don't want to." Was Ginger's reply as she pulled him close placing a kiss on his lips.

"Well well what do we have here?" smirked Barbara, who was a colleague of the Professor as she opened the door to his office to find the pair with their arms around each other.

"Barbara." The Professor said. "We were just…"

"Making out?" She grinned walking in. "My my Professor Hinkley…I don't ever recall _this_ occurring in your office."

Ginger giggled as the Professor had an exasperated look in his face. "We are married you know." He said pointedly to the blonde.

"About time." Barbara smiled. "Before you left for Hawaii, you were impossible."

She turned to Ginger. "You have no idea how many times I had _tried_ to set him up with a woman only to have him rebuke my efforts. Saying they weren't his type, he wasn't interested…if I had known that my suspicion was correct, that he _was_ in fact secretly in love with Ginger Grant this whole time…"

"Okay that's enough Barbara." The Professor interrupted.

Ginger could hardly contain her laughter. "He was in love with me before he met me?" She asked with a grin.

The Professor was getting flustered…"Dear I didn't….I hadn't met…Okay… _maybe_ I saw a movie or two of yours and I had _perhaps_ mentioned in _passing_ that you were..attractive but that doesn't mean…"

Barbara shook her head. "Oh please Roy. A movie or two my foot." She said. "You saw a lot more than just one or two. In fact I recall that one particular movie you saw of hers called _The Hula Girl and the Fullback._ You remarked about what an extraordinary dancer she was, how graceful and how beautiful…"

The blonde couldn't finish her statement as she was ushered out by the Professor and the door was then closed. Ginger smiled at her husband who looked like a child who was caught stealing from the cookie jar before his dinner.

"What?" He asked of her trying to regain his composure.

"You loved me before you met me?" She said her eyes sparkling. "You thought I was beautiful?" She grinned.

"Ginger…I…"

"I…what?" She asked moving closer to him. "Tell me."

The Professor sighed. "Okay fine….I was in love with you. I thought you were the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and I was never more glad to find you on the Minnow and even more glad to find myself stranded on an island with you. There. You happy."

Ginger leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips. "I'm glad I was on the Minnow too. I'm glad I got stranded on that island with you. I love you Roy Hinkley." She kissed him again and got up from the desk. "Come on…let's go home." She said as she fingered the buttons on his shirt. "I want you bad…And I don't think I can control myself much longer…."

The Professor swallowed hard and pulled at his collar. "Um…I…I have a few more papers to grade…"

"Just give them all an "A"." Ginger whispered in his ear seductively. Her lips brushed against his and then to his neck.

The Professor could feel his arousal growing and knew that he was not going to win this battle. He knew better than to try and resist Ginger's advances. She was going to get what she wanted no matter how hard to tried to escape. On the island, he had the advantage of possibly the Skipper or Gilligan arriving at his hut and needing his assistance with one thing or another. They weren't on the island anymore and there was no stopping the insatiable redhead. A part of him liked how she would seek him out the way she did...attempting to rip off his clothes. And who was he kidding? The academic know that he fully enjoyed making love to her. Holding her in his arms. The scent of her delicate skin. The way her silky hair felt against his own skin. Plus knowing that of the three eligible men on that island…she wanted _him._ _He_ was the one who she set her sights on. It gave him an ego boost. That the beautiful glamorous movie star desired to be with _him._

Roy recalled when she had attempted to seduce him and steal the attaché case. When he had found out the papers in that case were no longer important government papers and meant nothing…he wanted to kick himself for kicking out Ginger that night. How stupid could he have been? He had dreamed of her entering his hut at night and she finally did and what does he do? He escorts her out all to protect what turned out to be nothing. He could have had her in his arms and he let the chance pass him by. It was something he always regretted and vowed to never allow happen again.

The Professor had felt her seduction of him that night was more real than what she used on Gilligan. All her seduction and flirting techniques that she used others were utterly meaningless and he knew it. Gilligan and Skipper weren't the ones she used to pretend was her boyfriend when that awful Duke was on the island. Ginger was perfectly happy with _him._ She was more than happy to kiss him when they were lying in the sand. And Erika Tiffany Smith. He felt certain that Ginger was actually jealous and _that_ was the reason she kissed him the way she did.

"Roy darling….Are we leaving or am I going to be forced to take you right here in…"  
Her voice trailed off as she gently but sensually kissed his lips. He returned her kiss and took her hand leading her out of the office. The pair got into Ginger's car and drove back home. The Professor had ridden into work with a fellow professor in the university. The Professor had a hard time concentrating on the road as a certain redhead would not kindly remove her hand from his leg and would not cease kissing his ear despite all his pleadings. They finally arrived back home and the Professor managed to untangle Ginger's arms from him so he could exit the car.

He opened the door and stepped out. Ginger got out from the passenger side and went around to where he was. The actress crushed her lips against his in a deep kiss. He then pushed her against the side of the car in the long driveway. The kissing got more intense and heated before the Professor finally convinced Ginger they needed to head inside before he made love to her right there and then to which Ginger replied she wouldn't mind one bit. The Professor picked Ginger up in his arms and carried to their bedroom. He set her down on the bed and they picked up where they left off in the driveway.

Afterwards, Ginger sighed happily her husband's arms with a content air about her. He enjoyed seeing her smile again.

"My love. " The Professor said as he caressed her arm. "I know that you were writing that novel and I'm proud of you for that. I think it's wonderful but….I can't help but wondering…when are you going to return to what you love the most? Acting."

Ginger propped herself up with her elbow. "I don't know….Someday.."

"What's holding you back?" He asked.

"Nothing." Ginger lied.

"Don't give me that. I know it's something….you love performing. And you've wanted to get back to Hollywood for so long. It's all you ever talke about. So tell me….what is it?"

Ginger laid back down resting her head against his shoulder. "I'm afraid."

"You're afraid? Afraid of what?"

"You'll think it's silly."

"No I won't. Ginger, my love, tell me…what are you afraid of?"

"A love scene." She replied.

"Love scene? Why? Ginger I promise you I wouldn't think…"

"No it's not that." Ginger said sitting up on the bed. She picked up her pillow sitting it against the headboard and leaned back. "I'm afraid of another man touching me. I'm afraid of another man kissing me. It still makes me…I _am_ past what happened to me…I _have_ moved on. But…the thought of even pretend kissing another man…I don't think I can do it. And I know that is the type of role they would want me in. It scares me a little. You think I'm crazy don't you?"

"No Ginger." He said sitting up and putting his arm around her. "I don't think you are crazy. It's normal. But eventually you will have to face up to it….You will have to learn to trust your co-star and no they aren't going to cause you harm."

Ginger nodded. "I know. I think it will just take me sometime. Right now I'm happy with working on this novel. Maybe after it is released and the book tours that I know Suzanne will want me to do…I suppose I could give it a try…You know Phillip, my agent, told me he has a role that he thinks I would be perfect for. Maybe…I should at least take a look at the script."

"I think you should." The Professor said. "Ginger this is what you love to do. Don't let this fear overtake you and keep you from doing what you love. Acting is a part of you. I would hate you held back because of this fear."

"I'm trying not to." Ginger said. "I really am."

"I know you are." He said kissing the top of her head. "But just promise one thing…please I beg you….no love scenes with Cary Grant or Rock Hudson. Or that Gregory Peck. I don't want to have to compete with them."

"Darling they couldn't compete with _you."_ She smiled kissing him. "They don't do to me what you do…" She said moving closer with that look in her eyes. Her lips went against his and she pushed him back down on the bed forgetting everything but how much she loved him.

It was after midnight and Ginger was sitting outside on the balcony of the master bedroom. A beautiful warm night with a star filled sky. She thought about what the Professor said about getting back into acting. She knew he was right. She needed to get past her fear. The movie start was starting to be more relaxed around other people. Yes sometimes she was nervous but she would force herself to overcome that nervousness. Doing a love scene with another man. That was going to be a challenge. The only one she had kissed and made love to after her horrific rape was her beloved Professor. Of course Ginger had no intention of kissing or making love to anyone but the Professor. But acting that out in a movie was something that she was going to have to do sooner or later.

That movie script that Phillip told her about was appealing. About a lounge singer that wanted to make it big in the music industry. Being a singer, she was perfect for the role at least that is what Phillip told her. He insisted that no one could play the character of Nora Porter like she could. The actor they were considering for the male lead was someone she had worked with before. His name was Charlie Collins. He was very talented. She had enjoyed working with him in the past. Ginger sighed. Maybe it was time for her to retake her life back once and for all.

The rape was behind her. She had let it go. Her anger and fear of Kincaid was gone. It was now time to take another step. It was time for her to reclaim her place in Hollywood. Get her name back out there before it faded away. The last thing she wanted to happen was to be forgotten. She could not allow that to happen. Debbie Dawson may have stolen her place in Broadway but no one was going to steal her place in Hollywood.

Making up her mind, she headed back inside. The movie star smiled at her husband fast asleep in their bed. She thought he looked so cute and peaceful. And he _still_ hogged the covers as she noticed them all around him. Barely any on her side. Ginger went over to her desk and picked up the phone dialing.

"Hello? Phillip? It's Ginger…I'm sorry to be calling so late..."

"It's alright Ginger." Phillip smiled on the other line. "What can I do for you?"

"That movie role Nora Porter….I want to do it."

"That's wonderful. I'm so happy to hear that!"

"Can you send me the script?"

"Of course! I will send it to you first thing!"

"Great. Thank you Phillip. Good night." Ginger hung up the phone and smiled. It was going to be good to be in front of the camera again. Doing what she love. Yawning a bit, she walked back to the bed and climbed in. She tugged at the covers pulling them away from the cover hog and settled down to sleep.

Ginger awoke the next morning as the sun shined brightly. It was so nice to have a restful night sleep. Her nightmares had finally faded away for good. No more did that man haunt her. She sat up and yawned a bit as she stretched. Turning her head she noticed the other side of the bed was empty. Ginger then heard the sound of the shower and grinned to herself. The redhead lifted the covers and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She then slowly walked over to the door of the bathroom and opened it.

Stepping inside, she felt the steam from the shower against her skin. Ginger slowly removed her nightgown and tossed it to the floor. Walking up to the shower she ever so carefully, pushed the curtain back and stepped inside. The Professor was washing up with soap when he looked down and noticed a soft slender hand on his own. The hand then moved up and ran over his bare chest. Then another hand went up his chest. Gulping, he took the hands in his and removed them. "No No No." He said in a feeble protest. The scholar turned around seeing a smiling Ginger standing there. "Get out." He said trying to sound stern but failing miserably. "Get out..Get out…Get…"

"Darling.' She purred ignoring his weak pleas. "You know how many times I had fantasized about making love to you in that waterfall when we were on the island?"

"Um…I…" He stammered.

"Many _many_ times." She said seductively. "Why do you think I wanted to bathe in the waterfall that day…I was hoping you would make my fantasy a reality." Ginger gently brushed her lips against the edge of his wet ear and he swallowed hard. "And so many times…when I was your lab assistant…I had hoped that you would….just throw me down on the table and..well you know." She said gazing at him with a heated look.

"Ginger…please…I…"

The Professor knew he was not going to win and his protest faded as he looked into her sparkling green emerald eyes and gave up. He pulled her into his arm laying a deep passionate kiss on her lips. The hot water sprayed down on the pair as they clung to one another. They spent another passionate round in the shower and then again back in the bedroom., The Professor then insisted that he _needed_ to get to the university and really _did_ have important work to do. Ginger had giggled as she saw him lock the door so she couldn't follow him back in. Little did he know, she had the key to that door. Someday he would find out. The Professor had then finished his shower and dressed. He kissed her good-bye and hurried out of the bedroom before his insatiable wife could entice him again.

Ginger took her shower and then dressed in a white sundress. She made her way down the stairs and found a package was waiting for her. _This must be the script._ She thought to herself. She was about to open it when the door was opened and the Professor came back in. Ginger grinned at him. "Hello darling."

"I just came back because I forgot something." He said firmly. "Get that look out of your eyes."

"Sure…you "forgot" something." The redhead said advancing towards him. "You just wanted to kiss me again didn't you?"

"No." He lied. Well it wasn't a total lie. He really _did_ forget the file with the research however he _had_ wished to get a chance to kiss the movie star again.

"Yes you did." She said with her eyes sparkling.

"I need to go now." Roy said trying to get away from her clutches. He then noticed something in her hands. "What's that?"

"Oh nothing." Ginger said. "Not important."

"Nothing? What is it? A movie script?"

"I'll never tell." The movie star replied.

"You getting back into movies?" He asked moving closer to her.

"I thought you had to leave." Ginger answered smiling at him.

"What is that package?" He asked.

"You have important work to do remember?" She said backing away a bit.

"Tell me." The Professor asked dropping the folder down on the table and walking towards her.

"Darling you are going to be late…. "She squealed with laughter as his fingers located her ribs and began to tickle her. "Stop that!" She squirmed trying to get away but it was futile. His fingers moved to her stomach and Ginger burst out laughing. "Roy…quit it…" She exclaimed trying but failing to get out of his reach.

"Tell me what you have there…" He said not letting up.

"No." She giggled as his hand then moved upwards tickling her under her left arm.

Ginger could hardly stand it anymore and finally caved. "Okay Okay yes! It's a movie script…quit tickling me!" He got in a few more before he finally let go of her.

The actress hugged her body protectively. "It's a movie script. That one that Phillip told me about. About the lounge singer Nora Porter. I told him I wanted to take a look at it. There. Happy?"

"I'm proud of you." He said moving closer.

Ginger back away a bit. "Don't tickle me." She said still holding her arms over herself.

The Professor gently caressed her hair. "I think it's wonderful." He kissed the top of her head. "I love you." He then quick tickled her ribs again before rushing out the door with his research file.

Ginger vowed revenge on him for that. Just what that would be she didn't know yet. The movie star turned her attention back to the script. She decided to sit outside in the courtyard and look it over. Ginger walked outside feeling the warm sun and smiled at the blue sky. The starlet sat down on one of the cement benches and tore up the envelope.

She took out the script which was simply titled _Nora_. The actress opened it and began reading the story.

 **University**

"Sorry to be late." The Professor said hurrying in. "There was a lot of traffic."

"Yeah I heard redheads do cause traffic jams between the bedroom and the front door." Barbara replied.

The Professor turned slightly red. "Funny." He replied as he sat down at his desk.

Barbara grinned. "So I take it married life agrees with you?"

"I love being married to Ginger." He replied. "She's a terrific woman."

"With terrific taste in lipstick."

"Huh?"

Barbara pointed to his shirt collar with a big red lipstick stain on it.

"Oh." He said. "Um…yes it is uh nice shade." He said getting a tissue to clean it off.

"Say." Barbara said. "Would you and Ginger like to have dinner with me and my new boyfriend Brad sometime?"

"That would be delightful. Who is this Brad?"

"Brad Turner. He's a lawyer. Works for Bentley and Sullivan. I've gone out with him a few times. He's really great."

"Is it serious?"

"Maybe." Barbara smiled. "My Aunt Sophie likes him a lot. She hints that I should marry him. I told her she should concentrate getting married herself. Ever since Uncle Martin died six years ago..she hadn't really had much male companionship." She then thought of something. "Hey…that Skipper…he's single isn't he?"

"Yes he is…why?"

"I think I should set up Aunt Sophie with him. She would love him I just know it! I saw his picture in the paper after you all were rescued. He looks like just her type. She always adored sailors. Uncle Martin was one."

"Well I think he may like that."

"Great!" smiled Barbara. "Say if things work out…we could practically be family!"

 _Wonderful._ The Professor thought. Just what he needed. No doubt Ginger and Barbara would become fast friends and Barbara would spill all to Ginger who in turn would spill all to Barbara. Double trouble. Almost as bad as Mary Ann and Ginger. Great throw Mary Ann in the mix. Triple trouble. He knew he was going to be in for it. Especially when it came to children. It was true he had broached the subject with Ginger but he was willing to wait for her to be ready. No doubt Mary Ann and now Barbara would convince her….and then Ginger would…He put his face in his hands and sighed.

 **Week Later**

"Wow." The Professor said after reading the first couple chapters of Ginger's novel. "My love I had no idea in addition to being a phenomenal actress you were also a brilliant novelist."

"You really think it's good?" Ginger asked with her hands clasped together tightly.

"I do." Her husband replied. "This is excellent."

"I'm so glad." The movie star said with a sigh of relief. "I never written anything before I just thought I would give it a try."

"You have remarkable talent my love." The Professor assured her.

The book was turned over and he admired the picture she had chosen for the back cover in his favorite look. The one of his island lab assistant. Ginger thought it made her look more regal.

"Do you think the others will like it?" Ginger wondered about her other ex-castaways.

"Of course they will." The academic replied. "Ginger you have written a terrific story."

The movie star smiled sitting on her husband's lap wrapping her arms around his neck.  
She rested her head against him. "I'm just glad it is all behind me now." Ginger stated. "My nightmares are finally gone. I don't feel afraid anymore."

"I'm glad too." The Professor replied kissing her temple. He had been quite worried about her after the whole ordeal. Never had he seen her so frightened before. Shaking all the time. Looking around like something or someone was going to get her. Running to his hut at night climbing into his bed holding onto him as if he was the only thing in the world that could possibly protect her. It was true that he never really minded her being in his hut however it wasn't for the reason he would have liked it to be. But Ginger was correct. It was all behind them now. Kincaid was dead. Ramoo dead.

His beautiful wife was once again that vivacious fun loving woman who he had fallen in love with. That woman who constantly drove him to distraction with her unbelievable beauty and charm. The very one who no matter how hard he tried to resist wouldn't allow him to do so. She loved him more than he could imagine anyone loving him.  
Never in his life did he think he could ever make a woman want him as much as she did.

Roy Hinkley never experienced anyone going after him the way she would. Practically tearing off his clothes at night when they were getting ready for bed. He can't recall the last time he was allowed to shower alone. Kissing him good-bye in the morning became more of her trying to tempt him into staying with her for "just a few more minutes" and him saying _"I can't I have classes…I'll be late."_ Ginger replying with her usual response of _"So? The teacher doesn't have to be on time."_ His response of " _I really must go.."_ Finally getting out of her clutches and hurrying to his car before she could run after him.

Of course this was all because she loved and adored him beyond words. And truth be told he wouldn't have it any other way. Not having her gorgeous self snuggled up close to him at night would kill him. Not seeing her beautiful smile in the morning was something he refused to consider. And it wasn't like he didn't enjoy any of it. He did. A few times he would cave to her and then _she_ would tell him he better go or he really _will_ be late which only caused him to kiss her more. He knew it wasn't just her physical attraction. She loved his intellect. Thought him to be one of the most intelligent men she had known in her life.

Ginger had done an appearance for a zoo fundraiser. The owner was a good friend of hers so she had agreed to it. Plus she always adored animals and loved the zoo. After the event was over, they had walked around looking at the different animals and he had told her different tidbits about them which she thought fascinating and then went on to ask him more questions. If he had done that with any other woman, she would be sure to look at him like he was crazy and think him a dud. Not his beautiful Ginger. Ginger loved all the things he shared with her. Of course she just had to oh so innocently ask him if she should be more sexy for the gorilla. He did not find that to be the least bit amusing. At least he would never admit it to her.

His attraction to her was more than physical as well. Ginger was very bright. She knew more about the world than people would realize. She was well traveled and was fluent in three different languages. Ginger told him her stories about Paris and Rome and London. For once, she gave _him_ interesting facts about each city which he was very impressed by. Plus he enjoyed hearing all her stories about Hollywood and meeting her friends. The Professor never thought much about showbiz people before but he found the ones that Ginger hung around with to be very down to earth and friendly. They had even run into Ginger's old friend Debbie Dawson. Needless to say Debbie was quite embarrassed when Ginger confronted her about stealing her place on Broadway. The girl had gotten all flustered and stammered something of an apology. Ginger then informed her that she had found something better than Broadway. She found true love and happiness. Her darling Roy was worth more than some silly musical. Debbie again had no idea what to say but did manage a weak congratulations before going on her way. The Professor had been amused by the whole affair but felt that Debbie certainly deserved every bit of what Ginger had to dish out at her.

He looked at his wife as something else was on his mind. "Ginger have you given thought to taking the role of Nora Porter?"

Ginger sighed. "I have. Reading the script, this part is going to be more challenging than anything I had ever done before. Nora is quite different than most of the roles that I had taken in the past."

"You don't think you can do it?" The Professor asked.

"To be honest I'm not sure. I will definitely have to do much more preparation for this part. She's a jazz singer who is very ambitious. Has somewhat of a trouble past but wants to overcome that and be a big star. She does whatever it takes to make her dream happen because the only one she feels she can depend on is herself. There is a lot of depth to her."

"You are an extraordinary actress." The Professor said to her. "Surely if anyone could pull role off it would be you."

Ginger smiled. "I hope so." She said. "I told Phillip that I want to do a screen test and see how it goes. If it goes well, I asked him to hire a vocal coach for me. I know I can sing bluesy jazz numbers but I want to be sure my voice is perfect for the moive."

"I have no doubt you can do this." The Professor said taking her hand in his and kissing her fingers. "You are very talented."

"Thank you darling." Ginger said placing a kiss on his lips. She started to deepen the kiss when he pulled her way. "Um Ginger we are supposed to have dinner with Barbara and her boyfriend…."

"We have plenty of time." She said to him with that all too familiar look in her eyes.

Knowing that if he even attempted to put him any resistance it would only further encourage her and he would lose the battle in the end, he did what he knew he was going end up doing, he gave up. The spent a very passionate round of lovemaking on the white sofa before heading upstairs where Ginger pounced on him again and round two began.

An hour later, Ginger was fresh from the shower fixing her make-up and hair.

For once she granted her husband the opportunity to shower solo. He had emerged from the shower only slightly disappointed that she didn't accompany him. The Professor began to dress buttoning up his shirt. As he did so he watched his wife as she effortlessly applied her eye make-up. To him she always had the most emerald beautiful eyes that he had ever seen and whatever make-up she used only enhanced that beauty. Her skin was so delicate and soft. The way her silky red hair set off her skin was enchanting.

"Stop looking at me." Ginger said putting down her mascara wand. "And get that look out of _your_ eyes."

"What?" He asked pretending to not know what she was referring to.

"You heard me. Knock it off." She said picking up her brush and running over her red locks.

The Professor came up behind her putting his arms around her and kissing her on top her head. "My love I haven't the slightest idea what you are talking about."

His lips began kissing her neck and Ginger giggled as his hand slipped inside her white silk bathrobe. "Stop that." She said removing his hand.

"You are beautiful." He whispered in her ear.

Ginger pulled his arms away from her and stood up. "Behave yourself." She said tapping his nose with her finger. The movie star went to her closet to retrieve the dress she planned to wear when she was grabbed from behind and flung down on the bed. She laughed as the Professor began kissing her and untying her robe. "Darling…really…" She said as she gently pushed him away. "Have you no manners?" Ginger slowly got up from the bed and ushered him out. "Scoot!" She said as she pushed him out shutting the door.

About ten minutes later, Ginger had stepped out of the bedroom and made her way down the stairs to where her husband was waiting. As usual he was amazed at how beautiful she looked. Stunning red gown with a slit up the side showing her slender leg much to his delight. Matching high stiletto sandals on her feet and her hair pulled on top of her head which showed off her delicate neck.

"How do I look?" She said posing for him with her hands on her hips.

"Nice." He replied knowing full well how much it would irritate her. If there was one thing Ginger could not stand was him just saying she looked "nice."

Ginger almost got a look of annoyance on her face but stopped herself. Smiling she seductively walked over to him placing her hands on his shoulders. "Just nice?" She asked as she moved in closer to him so he could take in the scent of her perfume. Her one hand began fiddling with his black tie.

"Um…very nice?" He said.

"Just very nice?" She asked breathing in his ear.

The Professor was lost in a trance as she traced the outer edge of his ear with her lips. "Not…beautiful…gorgeous…stunning…." She whispered to him.

"Very nice and beautiful and gorgeous and stunning." Roy replied feeling hot.

"That's better." Ginger grinned at him letting go.

He shook his head and took her hand as they headed out to the limo. The pair arrived at the restaurant and were shown to Barbara and Brad's table. "Wow that traffic really gets you all the time." She said to the Professor..

Ginger giggled and the academic looked at her less then amused.

Barbara studied the Professor's collar. "Oh looks like you ran into Ginger's lipstick again."

Ginger burst out laughing as the Professor shot Barbara a look letting her know he found her remark to be unfunny. Brad cleared his throat at an attempt to change the subject. "It's nice to meet you both." He stated. "Barbara told me a lot about you."

"I'm sure." The Professor said with a frown as both Barbara and Ginger grinned at his obvious discomfort.

"I have seen several of your movies Ginger, I think you are a wonderful actress." Brad said to the movie star.

"Thank you." Ginger replied with a smile. "I appreciate that."

"You know Roy here as seen several of Ginger's movies too. That's how he fell in love with her. No other woman could compare to her…Owww…" Barbara had felt the Professor kick her shin under the table to shut her up.

Brad laughed amused by it all. "I think we should order." He said picking up the menu.

Dinner went on with pleasant conversation although both Ginger and Barbara both managed to make comments much to the discomfort of the Professor. As he had feared, Ginger was becoming fast friends with Barbara and it would only be a matter of time before they both teamed up on him about children. He knew it was coming. After Barbara's story about how he the Professor got angry with another colleague for saying Ginger wasn't that great of an actress, he decided to pull his wife onto the dance floor to get way for a little bit.

"Barbara is so great." Ginger said as they danced. "I love her."

"She is something else." Roy agreed as he held his wife.

"Roy she is your friend. She cares about you and she is glad that you are happy."

"I know my love. I know." He pulled Ginger in closer. "I am happy. I have you."

Barbara watched the two dancing and smiled. "I am so happy he is with her." She said to Brad.

"I gathered that." He replied with a smile taking a sip of his champagne. "You really like them both don't you?"

Barbara nodded "I do. Ginger is such a doll and Roy…he may act all scientific and be all about logic but beyond that is a wonderful man. He deserves a good woman like Ginger. He is like a brother to me. Yes I know I give him a hard time but I do care about him."

"I have to agree with you. They are both great people. Ginger is very down to Earth. I wasn't sure what to expect but she's a terrific lady. And you are right, Roy is a good guy. And you Miss Barbara." He said taking her hand and leading to the dance floor. "Are also a terrific lady."

"Why thank you." She said kissing his cheek.

The two then joined the other pair on the floor. Barbara laughed as she saw Ginger planting a big kiss on the Professor's lips. That woman really loved Roy Hinkley. There was no question about it. She had heard some of the female students gigging about Professor Hinkley being married to Ginger Grant and how must be quite a man to catch the eye of someone so glamorous as Ginger. One girl had stated that she wished to seduce him to see if he really was everything that Ginger saw in him. Barbara was going to say something to her when the friend of the girl spoke up saying that she was crazy to attempt such a thing. The Professor had a gorgeous movie star on his arm. Why would she believe she could possibly compete with her?" The female student than reluctantly agreed with her friend and the subject was dropped. The blonde had been relieved although she knew how catty some females can be. She was certain that some of them would be quite jealous of Ginger and say horrible things about her. If she heard any of it, she was going to most certainly put a stop to it.

The male students were not any better though. Peppering Professor Hinkley with the most inappropriate questions regarding Ginger's physical attributes and her romantic abilities. He had rebuked them by saying if they paid half as much attention to their studies as they did wondering about his wife, they would be doing much better in his class.

Of course not _all_ the students were like this. There had been quite a few who were genuinely happy for their favorite professor and wished him the best. Some had even asked if they could get Ginger's autograph which the movie star graciously had given to them. Roy had confided to her about what happened to Ginger on the island and it had broken her heart. She was glad that Kincaid was dead and could no longer harm another woman. It had brought back memories of her own sister's rape. It had destroyed Melissa and she ended up taking her own life.

Barbara was grateful that Ginger had the love and support of not only Roy but the others on the island. They really were a family.

 **Later that evening**

Ginger was outside on the terrace of the restaurant talking with Barbara. She was becoming very fond of her and laughed at her stories of the Professor. Barbara was silent for a minute and then spoke. "Roy told me what happened you…on the island."

Ginger looked over at the blonde. "He did?"

"Yes." She said quietly. "I know it was a horrifying experience for you. I'm sorry you had to go through that. You had a good support system. I wish my sister had been as lucky."

"Your sister?"

The woman nodded. "I had a sister. Melissa. She was raped when she was in college by one of the basketball stars. I tried so hard to help her but it shattered her and she took her own life."

"How horrible!" Ginger said shocked.

"I found her in her home with an empty bottle of pills next to her." She said sadly. "I was crushed."

"I'm sure your parents were too."

Barbara smiled. "Mom and Dad died in a car accident a few months earlier."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It hit Melissa the hardest. Especially since she was so close to Mom. Now mind you I was close to Mom too. She loved us both but Melissa was her baby."

"I see." The starlet said.

"It took a long time for Melissa to recover and accept it but she did. Then just as she was moving on, she gets raped by Jacob Duncan. Charges were brought against him but of course his high power lawyers began to spin the story and I think it was too much for her."

"That is so sad." Ginger said sympathetically.

"I loved my baby sister. I hated seeing her go through what she did. But there was some good that came out of it. Mr. Duncan did eventually end up paying for what he did. He is behind bars where he belongs. His high priced lawyers couldn't keep that from happening."

"I'm glad." The movie star remarked.

She took a deep breath and then spoke. "Can I tell you something in confidence?"

"Of course." Barbara said.

"Roy shot Kincaid."

Barbara was stunned. "He did? He never told me. He just said that..Oh my…"

Ginger nodded. "Mr. Kincaid had come back to the island. My guess is he wanted to finish me off or something. He Gilligan and then the Skipper. He had threatened to shoot Roy." She paused then continued. To make a long story story, the Howells had given me a pistol so I would feel safe. I went to use it but Kincaid fired at me. I was saved my a cross charm on my bracelet but I blacked out. Roy got enraged. He managed to get the rifle away from that evil man and he shot him dead."

"Ginger..wow that's incredible."

"He couldn't believe he did it but he did. He had no choice. He had to kill that man."

"Of course he did!" Barbara said. "He was defending you and your island family."

"That's what I told Roy." Ginger said with a small smile. "The whole things is so hard to deal with you know. Sometimes it still is but for the most part I put it all behind me. You know I even went to his grave. I told him everything he did to me. How much he hurt me. And it lifted a weight from me. From that moment on I felt I could actually heal."

"Ginger you are an amazing woman." Barbara said. "No wonder Roy loves you so much."

The redhead smiled. "Thank you."

"You are really good for him. I mean it when I said that he was impossible before he left for Hawaii. I tried so hard to set him up."

Ginger looked at her as something plagued her. "Barbara did you ever…"

"Ever what?"

"Were you attracted to him?"

The science woman laughed. "Me? Heavens no!" She said with a smile. "I think he's a wonderful man and a great friend but I never thought of him anymore than that. Trust me. He is more like a brother to me. "

"I'm sorry to ask but…I just had to know."

Barbara gave her an assuring look. "Trust me Ginger. You have nothing to worry about with me. I promise."

"I know I'm being silly but sometimes I….It's not that I don't know he loves me. I know he does but being just the seven us on the island and he only had two options."

"Two options? Are you referring to Mary Ann?"

"Yes."

"That's odd." Barbara said confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well it's just that Roy never mentioned to me about him even considering her. The way he talked it was just you he wanted."

Ginger smiled. "Really?"

"Yes _really_." She stressed. "You are the only one who got his attention."

"I guess I'm being silly but there are times I wonder why he wants me instead of someone who is into all the things he is."

"Ginger." Barbara said turning to face her. "Roy always wanted someone who appreciated the thing he liked and understood him. You are that woman. He adores you. And why wouldn't he want you? You are fun and beautiful and no other woman ever pawed at him the way you do."

Ginger giggled. "I suppose not." She said. "I love him so much. I never want to lose him."

"That my love will never happen."

Ginger turned around to see her husband there. Barbara walked back inside.  
The Professor came towards her taking her in his arms. "Ginger dear I'm not going anywhere. Ever. You were stuck with me on the island and you are stuck with me back here in civilization. Deal with it."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She said holding him tight. "Besides you think I would ever let you get away you have another thing coming."

"I love you." He said caressing her back.

"I know." Ginger said. "I love you too. I just don't want anyone trying to take you from me."

"That my love would be an impossible task." He said pulling away a bit. "It's been tried before you know."

Ginger gave him a look. "Don't you go bringing up that woman's name." She said sternly.

Just then the very Erika Tiffany Smith whose name Ginger did not wish to hear appeared. "Well this is quite a surprise."

"Not a good one. " Ginger retorted unhappy this woman was making her presence .

"Now you cannot still be upset over…"

"Oh I never get upset over a silly stupid selfish woman who leaves people stranded on an island." Ginger said sharply.

"Well I didn't intend to." She said. Erika then smiled at the Professor. "Hello dahhling."

Ginger glared and advanced towards her. "Don't you _dare_ call him that. _I'm_ the only one who gets to call him that."

"Now my dear please don't be jealous…"

The movie star laughed. "Jealous? Of you? Ha!" She said. "You honestly think I would sit back and allow you to marry him? Oh no honey." Ginger moved closer almost nose to nose with her rival. "Not a chance. And I made sure of it. You see…he came to me because he was all in a thither about you so called "relationship" if you could actually call it that. So I decided to help him out. You know how? I kissed him. That's right. I kissed him. And he loved my kiss! So much that he decided he could not possibly have anything to do with the likes of you!"

Erika Tiffany as stunned and looked at the Professor. "You let her kiss you?"

"Yes." He said. "And it was quite an extraordinary kiss. I only wish she had done it a second time."

"Well!" She said in a huff. "I cannot believe this!"

Ginger sneered at the woman. "That ceremony was never going to take place. You were never ever going to be his bride. I had every intention of making sure it was one wedding that would never happen. I was not about to allow you to take the man I love away from me."

Erika Tiffany glared at her but said nothing.

"You honestly thought that you could just waltz right onto the island and help yourself to my Roy. You were wrong. " Ginger turned to her husband. "I'm bored with this company." She said. "Let's say good night to Barbara and Brad."

She then whispered in his ear. "Then we can head back home and rekindle our love. And get started on making that baby." She said just loud enough for the rich woman to hear.

Erika Tiffany gave Ginger a disgusted look and the movie star laughed at her as they walked back inside.

 **Eight Months Later**

Five of the ex-castaways were gathered at the hospital waiting for news.  
Ginger had begun having contractions at dinner and the Professor quickly rushed her to the hospital. Mary Ann and Gilligan arrived as soon as they heard the news as did the Skipper and the Howells. The Grants and the Hinkleys were set to arrive any minute.

The Grants had been lucky to have been able to get a plane back to California.

A private jet no less. Pierce's boss had brought all the employees out on a retreat on his ranch in Texas. Once Pierce had heard the news that his daughter was in labor, his boss, Martin Harrington arranged for the couple to take his private jet back.  
The Hinkleys had been visiting some friends in San Diego and were driving back as quickly as they could.

Mary Ann wished she could be back there with Ginger but she knew she was in excellent hands. Dr. Donald Fleming was the top rated ob/gyn in the state of California. And the Professor was with her. He insisted upon being there for his wife.  
Ginger was more than happy to have him by her side while she went through the labor process.

The farm girl wondered if she would soon have the joy of bringing a child into the world. Her marriage to Gilligan was the best thing in her life. She loved him more than she thought possible and there was nothing that he would not do for her. The sailor took his job that Mr. Howell had given him very seriously and the millionaire couldn't be more proud. As for the Kansas girl, she too landed a job courtesy of Mr. Howell. He had opened a new restaurant and he insisted she be his head chef as she was such an excellent cook. Mary Ann did not accept right away. She wanted to take some cooking courses at culinary school which Mr. Howell insisted upon pay for. Well it worked out and the older man could not stop raving about how wonderful her food was and how delighted he was to have her on board as a chef.

Mary Ann met Gilligan's parents and she just adored them both. The brunette hoped that one day she could present those lovey people with a grandchild. To have Gilligan's baby would be just wonderful.

The Howells were especially excited about this child. They felt as if it was their own grandchild coming into the world. In fact, Joan had insisted that they were the child's grandparents too and that Mrs. Howell be known as Nana and Mr. Howell would be known as Pop. Sarah and Roy agreed. They knew how much their son and Ginger meant to the older couple so they to agreed upon the names Nana and Pop.

Skipper wanted in on it as well. Ginger suggested Pappy and he loved it. The sea captain went on about how he was looking forward to taking the child out on a boat and showing them the ocean. Teach them all about sailing. Gilligan made remark about hoping they didn't end up stranded on an island to which the Skipper clonked him on the head with his cap. Some things never changed.

The Grants and Hinkleys both arrived about fifteen minutes later. Both asking if there was any news and were told nothing at this time. Another 45 minutes passed and finally Dr. Fleming appeared. He address them all knowing they were all family. "Folks, I'm pleased to tell you that you have a beautiful healthy granddaughter! 7 lb and 13 oz.!

Tears of joy spilled out Joan's cheeks. "A granddaughter! I have a granddaughter!" She squealed.

"Wow!" The Skipper exclaimed. "That is great! Can we see her?"

Dr. Fleming smiled. "Yes you sure can. Right this way."  
The group followed the doctor into Ginger's room. They walked in finding the redhead looking tired but extremely happy. The Professor was overwhelmed as he looked at the tiny pink bundle in his wife's arms.

Mary Ann spoke up. "Oh she's so precious!" She declared.

"So beautiful." Sarah Hinkley remarked. "My little grandchild!"

"Most beautiful baby in the world." Joan Grant gushed.

"She is something." The Skipper remarked. "You have a name for her?"

Ginger smiled. "Yes. We are naming her Allison Elizabeth Hinkley."

"Such a sweet name." Mrs. Howell stated. "Oh can I hold her!"

Ginger handed Allison to the older woman and everyone cooed over her. Each of them taking a turn holding her and stating she was simply adorable. While this was going on, the Professor took a moment to say to his wife how much he loved her and how happy she made him by giving him such a beautiful daughter.

 **One Year Later**

It was the premiere of Ginger's new movie _Nora._ The movie star was nervous and excited. It was definitely her most challenging role however the director and producer of the film insisted she was marvelous. No one could have pulled it off like her. Right amount of sex appeal, wit and charm.

Allison was being babysat by Ginger's parents and Roy's parents. They were sorry to miss the big opening but Ginger assured them it was perfectly alright and she understood. Both couples swore they would see the movie as soon as possible.

The redhead sat in the theater holding her husband's hand in hers.

Mary Ann and Gilligan were there with them as were the Howells and the Skipper with his lovely date Barbara's Aunt Sophie.

Ginger knew Mary Ann needed a night out to forget her troubles. The farm girl confided to her that she had been trying to conceive a baby but no such luck. She was getting scared there was something wrong with her but Ginger assured her that sometimes these things took time and to not get all worked up about it. She was sure that it would happen for her. And Ginger also new that more than anything, Gilligan wanted to be able to give Mary Ann a baby. She wanted a baby boy so much. Wanted him to be just like Gilligan. The Skipper had joked that she better be careful what she wished for or she would have a son who broke everything. Mary Ann had laughed and said Gilligan was sweet and she loved him anyway.

The room darkened and the movie appeared on the screen. The starlet was excited to see her name appear in pink letters Ginger Hinkley (she insisted that was her name now and they best use that name) in Nora. The Professor was in awe of his wife's lovey face being shown on the big screen. She radiated from it. The way she moved and sang. Simply brilliant. The story progressed and they were all captivated. When the film came to an end, there was a huge applause all around and everyone cheered Ginger. The Professor could not stop talking about just what a brilliant singer she was. Gilligan thought it was better than the Mosquitoes. Mary Ann gushed saying she wished she could sing like that. The Howell could not have been more proud and the Skipper said she was something else.

There was an after party to which they were all invited to. Ginger was having the time of her life. How much she missed this! Being with these people! It was a part of her. It always would be. Mary Ann had taken her aside telling her that her novel Through the Fire was the best she ever read and how touched she was she would pattern the character of Kelly after her. The book was a huge best seller. There was even talk of turning it into a movie or possibly a mini series on TV. Ginger wasn't sure about that though. She had written it because it helped her cope with what she had gone through. She was not sure if she really wanted it turned into a movie.

The two girls were laughing and talking like old times on the island when Mary Ann felt sick. She hurried to the ladies room with Ginger in tow. The farm girl was thankful it was empty as she rushed into a stall and began to retch. She then stood up wondering what came over her.

"You're pregnant that's what." Ginger remarked.

"What?" The brunette said with wide eyes. "No I'm not."

"Yes you are. You're pregnant."

Ginger turned out to be correct. Mary Ann went to the doctor who informed the stunned brunette she was in fact just about seven weeks pregnant. When she told Gilligan the news, he fainted. She was able to revive him and he looked at her in amazement. A baby. They were having a baby.

Nine months later little Joseph Matthew Gilligan was born. Joey for short. Mary Ann declared it was the spitting image of his dear father. And he was. Like with Ginger and the Professor's baby, Joey had additional grandparents.  
The Howells were also Nana and Pop. Skipper was referred to again as Pappy.

Being on that island was certainly a life changing experience for them all. Ginger never believed she would find love. The Professor never believed in love. Mary Ann had no clue that the first mate she had thought was cute would become her husband. The Howells had no idea they would find four wonderful young people who would be like their own children. The Skipper couldn't ask for a better family than his fellow ex-castaways.

Ginger knew that she could not have survived without them. Not just being on the island. The rape as well. Roy loving her the way he did. Being there for her when she thought all was hopeless. Telling her she was strong. Mary Ann and Gilligan helping her see she had a strong support system. The Howells and the Skipper. She loved them all. With them she could face anything. And she had faced a lot but she made it through. The good times and the bad times.  
Her heart finally healed. It was finally unbroken.

The End!


End file.
